The Love of a Child
by Takerslove
Summary: Lady May Kerry's kingdom was shattered by The Undertaker, but can the Lord of Darkness make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

Mark sat up as he looked around the blood run field. All he could spot was life this city once had. The body of its citizen laying the blood run field as the sky was streaked with the same blood. The grass was high and Mark could it scratching against his pants as he walked around the indented body in the grass to find any survivors. He slowly stepped around the bodies as he held his sword by his side genteelly tapping each person he passed along the way. Mark's green eyes settled on a small body lying in the field. It had to be no bigger then a child's body. The child had long brown hair, which now looked like a nest of weeds in the grass, and wore a red coat and a pair of red pants with sandals. Mark made his way over there and tapped the child to hear a moan. He put his sword away and bent down to the child. He slowly rolled the child over holding the head. He looked down at the child his mind realized whom the child belong to. She was the daughter of the once king of this land. She began to moan as Mark picked her up and carried her to his horse. He placed her on the back of the horse and then got on. He then replaced her in front of him and began to drive off in to the sunset.

Mark had his servants take care of the daughter of Lord Kerry as the girl lay in bed for weeks with no motion. Mark did not know how to care for a child. He had none of his own and had no duchess to show him the way. The servants tended to everything she would need until she was awake. Mark checked in on her every so often, and had an order that once she awaken he was also to be awaken and away of this. The one night he was, awaken in the middle of the night.

"My Lord… My Lord…" and out of breath servant said as Mark rose from his bed "…Lady Kerry is awake…"

"Why didn't you say so?" he said and grabbed on to his robe and head to the room. His knocks on the door echoed in to the room. He could hear the breath from the room be cut in half. He entered into the room and started at the child now sitting up in bed. "Your all dismissed." Mark gave the command and the room cleared quickly. He starred at her and she starred back at him. He studied her crystal white eyes that looked like it came from the white tiger. Her brown long hair now flowing down her back and it seam to been taken care of while she was sleeping. She wore a blue nightgown that cut down to the center of her breast. Her body was white as Mark could see she was taken shallow breaths. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. Their eyes never left one another.

She stared at him trying to remember where his face looked so familiar. The last memory she remembers is her father laying the field telling her to be strong. The words burn in to her mind as she looked at the strong man sitting across from her. She did not know what to say to him. Her mind raced on what he possibility could be thinking to do to her. Was he a kidnapper? What did he want from her? Who would come and save her? How were the people?

"Do you know where you are?" He asked his voice deep and strong like a father's tone

'No' her head shocked

"You are in Temponia. I am Lord Mark." He said and her eyes wedded with surprised. "What's your name?"

"Lady May Kerry… Lord Mark why did you save me? Why not let me there to die?" She asked her voice soft and feeble.

"No one would have found you. You are lucky that you are here now. There were no other survivors. I found you and that is it."

"You came and killed my family… my friends… my life is gone. You killed it all Lord Mark. How dare you save me to do what tortured when awaken from a horrible nightmare" She spoke in a soft harsh tone.

"I am not going to torture you. I am offering you a home, at the least I can do since I took yours." He paused "You may stay here and live what ever life you wish when you reach the age of the thrown. Until that time, you will be under my eye as a Lady… I will not take your born title away from you."

"So, I am a prisoner till I am of age for the thrown." May sigh and looked down to the cover. She pinched the cover a few time and just looked down. Her mind was confused and unsetting. "I wish to retired for the night"

"As you wish." He said and walked out of the room. He spotted the top maid in the hall. "Jessica, come here" she followed his direction "I want you to get real close to Lady May. You have not other job but that."

"Yes My Lord" She said to him and then left heading to Lady May's room.

Mark lied in bed thinking on what he was going to down now that he had a child to care about. He would have to chance some of his ways. He couldn't just have anyone he wanted to show up in the castle. He risked at anytime a rebel from anyone near to May. He had no reason why he should keep her in his care. He could just let her go. He was taken a chance of something to happen to himself with her in his hands. But he couldn't just leave her out in the cold with no place to go. He was just being a nice guy. He didn't mean to kill the whole city, but he could not allow the attacks on his land. Mark took a deep sigh as he slowly began to fall asleep.

The next morning Mark dressed in casual/ formal ware as he was just planning on roaming around the castle with May. He sat down for breakfast and waited for is guess to arrive. "Where is Lady May?" He asked on of the maids.

"I don't know, My Lord, I will go find out." She placed down the glass and quickly left to find out what is taking so long. Mark waited for the maid to return. "My Lord, she will just be a few more heart beats" She said and he smiled and she continued to finished getting the table together.

May shyly walked in to the hall her long flowing blue gown following her into her room. Mark stood at the beautiful sight. The corset pushed up her breast allowing them to settle just above the top of her dress. Her hips hugged the dress as she took a seat along side of Mark.

"I didn't know you where going to dress up for breakfast?" Mark tried to make conversation as they began to eat breakfast.

"A lady must look go at anytime of the day. She doesn't know when her duty will be called on My Lord." She said with a smile. Mark smiled back at her and noticed her long brown hair up high in a bun with two strains on either side of her head with the hair off her shoulder Mark could see her neck of pure untouched white.

"I was hoping to show you around the castle today if you wish." He said and smiled a bit.

"I wouldn't mind at all My Lord." She said and took another bit of her oatmeal.

"Please call me Mark"

"I'm sorry My Lord… Mark" She said and looked up at him making a small amount of eye contact with Mark.

"Where your eyes away that white?" He asked May.

"Yes, my father once told me that when I was born the gods looked at my and gave me the gift to behind the white tiger in my eyes." She smiled at bit "depending on what is going on depends on what color my eyes are."

Mark and May keep on eating breakfast with little to no talking at the table. May finished her breakfast first and she sat straight up in her chair. She stared at a spot on the table.

"Would you like to go for that tour now?" He asked

"Yes, Please" She said and Mark stood and then offered his hand to May to help her stand next to him. Once walking Mark walked very close to May and could smell the light fragrance from her hair. The smell was light and was curling up inside his nose as they continued to walk down the long hall.

"Each wing has a different color your room is in the purple wing… my room is in the red wing and the library is in the blue wing…. You can tell by the runners in the hallway." Mark began to explain to May. She listens to him as they continued to talk and walk down the hallways.

"I'm sorry to interrupted you, but you said there was a library in the Blue wing… may I go see it?"

"Sure" He said and turned around and began to head back to the library. They walked slowly as they took their time. Mark looked over at May a few time and smiled. She seams to have this implanted smile on her face. The two of them walked up to the door and Mark stopped before opening the door.

"What's your favorite kind of book?"

"Romantic…" she said with a bright smile. Mark opened the door and walked in the dark room as May stood outside the door. He drew the curtains to allow light in.

"Come on in" Mark said and May walked her eyes looking around the room at the millions upon millions of book he had. May's mouth dropped open a little and Mark stood in front of her and softly closed her mouth. He looked in her white eyes that seam to lighten up a bit.

"You can pick what ever you like to take out of here and read. You are always welcome here." Mark said and slowly brushed his hand down her arms until his hands touched hers. She quickly pulled her hands to a clasp and began to walk around the library. Mark stood and watched her roam around.

May picked out a few books and Mark carried then as they walked to her room. He placed them on the Purple spread on the bed. She smiled at him and sat on the bed. Mark looked at her and smiled.

"Did you father ever talk about who you were promised to?" Mark asked

"Yes, I am not sure on who he was meaning to, but that doesn't matter anymore… does it?" she said to him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes and no…. yes if that man find our you are live he will want to wed you and no because he thinks you are dead then he can't marry you."

"Are you promised to a lucky lady?"

"Yes, I know I am, but my father is allowing me to hold a ball to allow me to have a choice in princesses." He said with a sigh "The ball comes at a bad time it is in only 4 days till the day I have to choice" He sat down on the bed.

"Why is that a bad day? I have to beg my father to allow me to choice my lover for life. It is not fair in this day in age to have to get paired up like animals. We should have the choice on which we want to spend the rest of our life with."

"Did you choice?"

"No, since you have the chance to make sure it is the right one. You shouldn't wed the first person you meet. It is a long time to stay in a relationship with a person that you don't even like." May said as Mark sat stood up and sit on the vanity bench.  
>"I am not planning on wedding a person I don't know nor even love." Mark said, "Romanic is not like those books you read all the time you know."<br>"Yeah I know, it is not like I don't have a scene of reality"  
>"then why stick your head in a book?" Mark asked<br>"I like to read it brings hope that one day love will be the way want love to be." she said shyly and looked away. Her cheeks became a little flush and her smile turned to a slight frown.  
>"Maybe your idea will come to mind to some prince out there."<p>


	2. Chapter 2

May ran down the hall as she looked back to see Mark coming at her. Her heart raced as she held her dress up high and it flapped in the wind of her running. Her feet tumbling over one another as she fell to the ground. She rolled over to her back and she watched Mark come closer and closer to her. He stopped standing in front of her. She held up her hand to block him.

"NO!" she screamed allowed and woke up in bed the sweat running down her face. She tried to breath, but her breath was staggered and then a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Oh Lady May" Jessica walked in "your already up for this beautiful day." She opened up the drapes.

"Oh Jessica, you couldn't of came in a better time. I just had the worst nightmare." She said and got out of bed and behind the changing room wall. "Please bring the red dress and I'll tell you all about it." She said and Jessica came around the wall. May began to tell her the dream about Mark and him chancing her.

"Why was Lord Mark chasing you?"

"I have not idea I just remembering running from him."

"Lord Mark would never hurt anyone." Jessica said

"I know, Jessica." She said with a sigh. She thought about Mark for a moment and how he could be the right man for her, but then quickly pushed the idea out of her head.

"Lady…. Lady May"

"OH, I'm sorry Jessica. What were you saying?"

"Do you think Lord Mark is right for you?" She said and Jessica continued to tie up her corset.

"Lord Mark is handsome, and polite, and a gentlemen, but I don't know. He seams to good to be true. It is like a funny joke but he plays with my heart if I left him." She paused "My father told me that this place was run by wicked and ugly tempered man who wish nothing well of his people and I can not marry a man like that. I need a man who will be kind and understand and one day make me his wife and a mother."

"Lady May, I fear you have no worries about that." Jessica said as she tapped her back to let her know she was done.

"Oh thank you Jessica." She gave her a hug "I can always use a friend like you in time of need."

Mark stood at May's chair and waited for her to arrive. She smiled as she entered the room and Mark pulled out the chair and May sat down in the chair and Mark took a seat next to her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as they ate a early lunch

"Wonderful… you have a beautiful castle." She said to him

"Thanks my father gave it to me when I turned the age of marriage."

"Oh so you got it this year?"

"No, I am now the age of manhood. And you are at the age of marriage…"

"Yes, I am and hopefully my wishes will come true." She paused "who are you promised to?"

"A Spanish princess, I never meet her." he sighed

"Did you ever talk to you father on marry for love?" she asked

"Yeah I talk to him about that." He paused once more " that is why I am holding a ball in 3 days… I hope that you will come to the ball."

"I am surprise that you want me to come t such a event." She said and smiled at him.

"I am not inviting you to come to the ball to be a guest I am inviting you as a princess of your land." He said and she stopped eating in shock.

"You want to come as a princess?" she looked at him in shock " I have nothing to offer you… I am I would be honored to go." Her mind began to rush.

"You have the royal account to charge your dress and anything else you need to get done before that day." He said, "You are a princess and I am never taking your birth given right away from you." He said and she smiled at him. "Come…" he rose and stood up next to her "I have something I want to show you." He took her hand. Her eyes showed a bright blue and dusty as they walked out of the castle and out the back door of the castle.

There is a small wooden shack in the back that looked a little bigger then a modern day shed. Mark opened the door and May held up her dress as she took a step in to the area.

"What is this?" She asked Mark as he closed the door behind them

"It is a hot spa." He paused "the ground heats the water to make a lovely hot spa… would you like to take sit in it?"

She looked at him while he started to undress himself. "Um, I think I better sit this one out this time… maybe another time."

"Okay but you don't know what you are missing." He said and stood in front of May in just his underwear. She smiled at him as she began to watch his bold body closely as she watch each ripped in his arm move and each muscle flex and bend as he got in to the hot water. May's eyes drifted in down his body and rested on his manhood. Her face became flush and she quickly looked away. Mark began to talk to May as he relaxed in the water.

Later tat night may sit in the library next to the fire as she began to read the last of the romantic novels that Mark held in his library. She sighed and looked away from the book in her lap. Her mind began to wonder about Mark and if what Jessica said in the morning was right. Maybe she should warm-up to Mark. Maybe just maybe Jessica was right and Mark was the man for in the whole end of this world. She sighed and began to think again about what her father said about the ugly people who ran this land. She frown and scold her self for such impure thoughts of Mark. She looked back at her book and sighed to her self once again as she finished another book. She closed the book and placed allow side of her.

"Are you ever going to go to bed?" Mark asked May as he walked in to the room.

"I was just, Um… Just finishing a book." She said looking at him and then away again as a picture of him naked came in to her mind. She could not stop her self from blushing once more. Mark sat across from her.

"Look I am sorry for what I said about you putting your head in the book the other day… sometimes romance is like a book that you came believe… sometimes it's not." He said and she twisted her dress in her fingers. Mark rested his hand on hers. "Come to bed" He said and pulled her up so she could walk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady May, are you awake?" Jessica asked as she opened the drapes for another day.

"Jessica, I have such the things to tell you." May said as she picked out her own dress and took in to the clothing wall. "Mark asked me to go to the ball as a princess. That mean I need a dress so, we need to go shopping for a dress. That also means he could pick me as a bride."

"A bride… my lady… that could be great." Jessica said as she began to get May's corset on, "I would like to have around more."

"I think I would like to have that too." May said, "yesterday Mark showed me these hot spa and offer me to go in… I couldn't go in I never been naked in front of a man before."

"How did Lord Mark look without his clothes?"

"How do you know that he even got naked?" May asked

"Mark has been going in those spa's ever since he was little. He never can pass up a chance to get in those spas."

"He didn't stop this time either. He got naked down to his underwear. Oh my god Jessica, his body is so ripped and so fine words don't even describes it. At the same point of token he will make a lady in the future a very happy women." She said with the blush in her cheeks.

"Oh my lady… don't be embarrassed Lord Mark has wooed a few women in his time. This was way before he was at the marriage age." Jessica said "but there has been a long time since a women graced these hallways. You have been the first he has honestly taken the time to know."

"Oh" May said her mind began to rush with all what could happen.

"Lady May, I don't mean to scare you off about Lord Mark I am just saying that is how he use to be."

"It is okay Jessica… people change men change… your not scaring me off."

"Oh good, you're finished my Lady." She said and walked quietly.

May sat in the room a bit longer playing with her hair. She sighed a few time and headed out the door to see Mark once again. She walked in to the dinning area and Mark was standing at the table but this time in riding gear.

"Where are you going?" she asked him

"Well I through that today I could go riding with you through the village people and remind people that in tomorrow is the ball is happening… "

"Do you honestly want me to go with you?" she paused "after all I'm not through of well on these lands."

"May please, you will be riding with me and that could make all the difference around here."

"I don't know Mark, maybe I should just stay here or ya know go for my dress after all I need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay if you wish you can go get your dress take Jessica with you." Mark said with a smile and left for his ride through town.

Jessica and May went to the town and began to try on all the dresses they could get their hands on. May keep changing dress to dress none having the right thing to them. Jessica sat and waited for her to get dress and then she would show the dresses off. Jessica envy Lady May's body it made her mad that she couldn't have a body like that nor get the attention of Mark like she once had a few months before the whole battle started.

Mark stood in his father's dressing area while he tried on his tux. He didn't say a word to his father about the ball.

"Ya know that this ball is a gift to you," he said to Mark.

"Yes father"

"Then you should also know that not just anyone is made for the crown." He started "I have been hearing things about you and this May that you have been wooing in the castle. You shouldn't be having one of your dirty living in a space where the public see your doing!" he began

"Father, May is not a piece of dirt she is the daughter of Lord Kerry." Mark gave his father a blunt answer.

"Oh great you are playing with the enemy."

"Father, she is the last of her kind. She is the only one left she has not one person in her village alive. She is a very good person. She is not like her father at all. If you just take the time and talked to her…"

"I AM NOT TAKING THE TIME TO TALK TO HER…"his father boom in to the room…" this would make your mother roll in her grave. This Lady May is not up for marriage… she will be going back to her castle tomorrow."

"You can not do that, father, you told me that I could marry anyone I wanted to marry and that means if I want to marry May I will. I am not going to put my whole life on hold just because you think one person is not worth marring. She is a princess too and she is of noble blood and everything so it is not like she should be ruled out because of who her father is."

"Markus I am telling you May is not worth marring. If people find out that you are wooing the enemy this whole kingdom will be laughed at." He paused "don't you worry about the public eye?"

"Father the whole public has the right to choice to marry in love and not in judgment or old debts lost. It is about time that we should have the same rights as we allow our person to have… that is what I plan to do. If I choice to marry May I choice because I love May and not because I want to settle old debt father." Mark said and with that he walked out of his father's room.


	4. Chapter 4

May woke up and opened the blinds it was a beautiful day out. She never really looked out her windows since she got here. Her window over looked the whole valley. You could see the average people continued with their daily life. She uses to wonder how it would be to be normal. Her father always gave the normal people everything they could want from him. Her land use to be the land of the free according to the people, which she did not deny they did have a lot of freedom. She smiled to her self almost forgetting about all her worries and all the heart ach she has been through in the last few days.

"Lady May!" Jessica said surprising. "You are up early today."

"Today is a beautiful day, Jessica I am so exciting and I am so happy… I can't describe it." She said and walked over to her closest as she picked out a nice fitting purple dress. "Do you know what Mark's favorite color?"

"I have no idea, Lady May." Jessica said and took the dress from her hands and walked it behind the closest wall.

"Jessica, do you think I think to much when it comes to Mark?"

"If I am not out of bounds, I think that sometimes you shouldn't just think and just let things happen." She said and began to dress Lady May once again. Her mind became narrow and it made her mad that such a virgin would get the bed next to the king of all kings.

"I think you are right, Jessica, maybe if I didn't think about what is right and just do what I feel inside then things will be okay." She said and turned around and gave her a hug "it is so nice to have a friend like you." She said and turned back around.

Jessica finished dressing Lady May and she had a twisted through to rune the night for May and Mark since after all one good girl deserve another. She sighed and tapped May on the back and put a smile on her face. "I will meet you at noon to dress you and get ready for the ball."

"Thank you Jessica… thank you so much" she said with a big smile and then they walked out the door.

Mark and May sat at the table eating breakfast together like they normally do. May smiled at Mark and kept looking at him with a smile on her face. She didn't blush this time.

"You are in all smiles today, my lady."

"Yeah I guess I am. Why aren't you all happy?"

"I am, I am more nervous about tonight." He started " today could set my faith in stone and what is I choice the wrong person. Could love make a mistake?"

"Your heart falls in love with anyone it wants to… you never know until you take the time to try to know that person." She began "you never know where love can come from. There is so much that love can do for a person it unknown on what could happen if you just let yourself fall in love."

"Where did you learn this…. In your books?" he asked

"Oh Mark stop making fun of me and start listening." She said and continued to eat. Mark laughed at May and continued to eat.

"Lord Mark where do you want the flowers for the ball?" a servant came in and asked him a question holding bunch of purple flowers.

"In the master entrance… that is where the whole ball is going to held. I want the tables on the right and the band on the left the middle has to be open for the dance floor. My father and my chairs on the first ledge of the stairwell… There has to be flowers on the steps for the maidens so when they line up tonight on the stairs. Also I can easily walk on the steps and the girls have enough room. That is when I am going to choice my future bride." He said to the servant. The savant nodded and then walked out. May began to get butterflies in her stomach." Where is that smile you once had upon your face?"

May looked at Mark and smiled "Sorry I am just nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Mark said with a look in his eye.

"May we talk as friends?" she asked and Mark nodded "I am nervous about tonight and the ball." She said to him

"What about tho?" he paused " you been to plenty of balls before."

"It is not that, Mark." She paused "I am not like other girls I am an enemy to your people what if you choice me… it is not like you would… but just say you would could you see how your name will be taken to the hardest hit in the royal family. Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. Maybe I should just stay here in the back wing…" she trailed off.

"May…May…"he held her hand "calm down… everything will be fine. You are going to show up at the ball and look beautiful in your gown and if I choice you… then it will be love and love is what I want."

May gave him a really weird looks "when did you want to marry for love and love only?"

"I have to tell you something…" he leaned in very close to her and brushed his cheek "every since I meet you I knew what love was…" he said softly and sweetly in her ear. She quickly got the chills and a smile grew upon her face. Mark sat up and looked at May and smiled at her. "I must go I have to get ready and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay" she said and smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

The day grew long and the longer and longer and time soon came that the ladies would be arriving in the castle. May sat at her vanity mirror and continued to play with her hair. She finally left it up with two stands of hair one on either side lay down with small bead on the stands and in her hair. Her makeup was light almost none at all and her pale look went great with her dress. She stared at her self in the mirror and began to wonder what Mark was doing.

Mark stood along side of his father and they made little to no conversation. Mark dressed in a black tux with a black bow tie his hair was down and groomed very proper. His father grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the party and up to the chairs.

"I want to talk to you about something that we talk about yesterday." His father said

"Yes?" Mark said and kept looking around the room for May

"It is about May." He paused and Mark looked at him "I am sorry about what I said about her… you are right she is a princess and should be treated as one. If you do choice her tonight I will support you. I want you to know that even tho I did not marry your mother for love I did love her dearly and I know she would be proud of you and for who ever you choice to be your wife."

"Thank you father… I know you will love May the way I do once you meet her." he paused "I will be choosing her tonight as my wife." With that Mark looked up and at the door as May slowly entered the room.

She was dressed in a white dress that had a few pearls of simmer color through out the dress. The dress had a corset top with pushed in her stomach and up her breast allowing the two round light pink fleshy tissues settle on top of her dress. She looked like a princess with the flow of her dress at the hipline widen and flow to the ground. Mark gasped a bit as she walked in the room and headed to Mark. Mark meet her at the bottom of the steps.

"You look beautiful tonight." Mark said to May.

"Why thank you my Lord." She smiled at him and he looked in to her eyes that twinkled.

" Please call me Mark, Lady May"

"It is so improper of me to call you by your name with not knowing you well." She said and smiles again and Mark picked up what she was saying.

"Your right My Lady… but who knows anyone could be the lucky lady tonight." He smiled at her " I hope you enjoyed the ball." Mark walked back up to his chair and stood with his father as he told his father which one was May and meet with the other maiden as they came in to introduce themselves.

Shortly after sun down Mark father called to everyone attention to him and his son. "I would like all the princess to line up on the stairs holding on to the balances." With that there was a rush of women to the stairs and a little bit of shoving match for the perfect spot. May settled her self on the step behind the chairs so she could still see in front of her and still look like she was just one of the girls. With all the girls in line Mark's father continued to talk. Two of the girls behind May began to have a conversation.

"I hope he picks soon I am beginning not being able to breathe in this dress." She picked at her self a little bit and the lady in front of her a comment or too.

"Lord Mark will not marry a fat pig maybe if you can not breathe maybe you should just get out of line and stop taking up the room and the luck of the other girls away."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am of noble blood." She said

"We all are of noble blood." She said back

"Go god old man please keep your mouth shut so Mark can pick already…"

"That is Lord Mark how dare you calls him his birth name… you do not know him."

"With that my Ladies please take your pose my son will choice his soon to be wife." His father said and Mark continued to walk around the girls. May got the nervous butterflies in her stomach again and all she could do is continue to smile and fan her self. She took a few deep breaths and smiled again. Mark passed her once and then continued to walk down the other row of ladies until he came back over and walked to May he held out his hand.

"My Lady" He said to her and she took his hand as her hand shake in his. Mark and May walked down the stairs and the band began to play as the whole party lost its breath as Mark and May began to dance cheek to cheek. May could feel all the girls hating her and the draggers being plotted in her back.

"What is wrong my lady" Mark asked May

"I am scared for the first time" she said and squeeze his hand a little hard.

"Don't be my lady… I will never hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

May sat at the table waiting for breakfast as she waited for Mark to arrive. Her mind began to run as she through that maybe Mark was with another woman. The idea would of never came in to her mind if Jessica didn't say that he use to be like that.

"May your awake?" he said and she smiled at him

"I through I could for once greet you for breakfast." She said with somewhat a smile on your face as she stood allowing her light blue dress fall straight.

"Thank you, May that is very nice of you." Mark said and a strange silence stood in the room "shall we have some breakfast?" he asked and sat and then May sat down. "What is wrong May?"

"Nothing is wrong" she smiled at him

"You can't say to me that nothing is wrong." He paused "you're different today."

"I just have things on my mind" he looked at her "I am wondering if last night was a mistake… not for my sake but for yours, your land, and your people. Please don't take this the wrong way I am very honored that you choice me to be your wife and all, but do you honestly think I am the one for you?"

"There is not a doubt in my mind that I want your smarts and wisdom along side with me till the day I die." Mark said and held her hand "every since the day you came here I knew there was something about you that I couldn't get enough off and I don't want to let that go." He said "Come on it think it is time for you to just relax in the hot spa and let all your worries go." He said and pulled her hand to have her follow him.

The two of them entered the hot spa as the brisk air entered in fogging up the windows. Mark began to undress him self as May stood at the doorway and just watched… he stopped unzipping his pants as he looked at up at May.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her as he wondered why she was not undressing.

"I…um…I never got…um… naked in front of anyone before." She paused "I mean Jessica and my maids saw me naked before, but never a man such as your self did." Mark looked at her and then smiled at her.

"Come…. come let me help you." He said and walked behind her and slowly began to undo her dress. "It is okay my darlin' we will be wed soon enough and then I can show you my love." He said in to her ear as he continued down her back. She smiled at the through of being Mark's wife. Mark continued to talk to May as he undressed her. May held the dressed to her body. Mark walked back a bit and then got in to the water. "Come on come in" he said and she turned towards him and just looked at her.

"Please be kind," she said to him as she left the dress fall to the floor. She looked at him, as his smiled didn't fade. She smiled back at him and then slowly got in to the water. "Well what do you think?" she asked him

"I think I am one lucky man…are you sure your real?"

May giggled and smiled at him. She slowly scooted over towards him and placed her head on his shoulder. Mark slowly began to move and pushed her hair off her shoulder. May began to get worry that she was laying on him to hard.

"Oh I am sorry… she moved and sat next to him." She looked at him as her eyes looked like fire against the warmth of the water.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked her and she just looked at him.

"Well I through I was on your arm to hard."

"No," he said with a smile on his face " I liked it that you laid your head on me." He said and floated in front of her. he pushed her hair back again and slowly leaned in and began to kiss her slowly and softly to take in the feeling of her lips on his and how his guided her every move. He could tell that she was a virgin of everything and that he would be the one teaching her everything she will know about a relationship and about guys. He slowly changed placed with her and had May sitting on his lap. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and then went right back to kissing her. The two continued to kiss each other lips…cheeks…necks. Mark blended forward and began to kiss her neck. She moaned a bit which drove Mark even wilder as his hands move from supporting her back to genteelly plucking her round pink nipples. She began to moaned even more which began to keep Mark going on and on with her. He slowly began to feel down her body and he began to pull her underwear off in the hot spa and threw the heavy wet pair of underwear out of the spa Mark slowly began to rub with his hand up against her hot women hood. He could feel the heat between her legs even tho the hot spa was hot. He genteelly placed on hand on her lower back as he continued on. Her eyes opened a bit as he got closer and closer to her melting spot. Her eyes finally popped open as he almost entered her. She pushed her self away from him.

"What is wrong?" he asked her as she looked at him scared.

"Nothing…" she said as he could see her knees now poking out of the water.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her

"No." she cleared out her throat "no… I… I … I think we got a little out of hand don't you… we are not married and ya know you could have taken my jewel."

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked her almost at a point of confusion.

"Yes…um… but, see, we are not married…" she said all frustrated. Mark came over to her and rubbed her arms.

"It is okay… I am not mad and you should not think about this… we will be married in no time." he said with a smile and kissed her check again. "Come on… I have to talk to my father… " He said and got out of the hot spa an then help May out.

"Aw, Mark I am very glad to see you "his father said as his father sat at a table with his top advisors.

"Hello father." Mark said and stood at the table.

"I have something for you to do tomorrow." He began to talk about "there has been a bunch of robberies the last few night and we finally caught the person… and I would like you to be the one to hold the public hanging tomorrow." He said and Mark looked at him like he was nuts.

"You go to be kidding how am I so post to gain May's trust if I start hanging people."

"You choice May to be your bride that mean you deal with her… after 3 moons you two will be one and then how will you deal with these problem… not show up?" he paused "you can not allow this town to be animals people who break the law should be punished and public hanging will discourage anyone else to do the same thing."

"But father don't you think it is a bit harsh for you to request that of me since I will have to bring May."

"No I don't, Markus I think that I am making the right decision to make you do this… to show the people that you are not weak and to show the people that May is your wife and you will wed her and you will do this or you won't get the crown." He raises his tone as he stressed to his son that things had to be done.

"Yes father" is all Mark could say, "When is the hanging?"

"Noon tomorrow." He paused "since you and May are going to be wed make sure you keep her women hood in tack for the wedding night… all I need on my hands is more blood that you spill." Mark gave his father a hard look at his remark on Mark's other lovers. "As we are on this subject, Markus, that maid you had a relationship with… fire her or keep her mouth shut. I will not have a maid of your castle go to the public about any of the women you slept with… you hear me. You are now going to be just with May until you die."

"I will take care of Jessica." He said and paused a bit "anything else I need to take care of before I wed May?" he asked

"One thing son… makes sure you love everything about May." He said, "She will be the one that stands behind you even if you hurt her," he said with a smile and Mark finally left.

Mark arrived back at the castle as he saw Jessica standing out front waiting for him as he got off his horse. She smiled at him and leaned up towards him for a kiss.

"Hello Jessica, can you tell me where my bride to be is."

"She is in the library. Did you have a bad time at your fathers?" she asked

"Why?" he asked her

"Well you didn't give me a kiss." She said

"Well you will never get a kiss again, sweet Jessica." He said to her

"Why not?" she asked him

"Because I am getting married and you will obey my word that you will not make advance towards me and will not run your mouth likes a ducks butt about you and I."

"How will you know if I do?" she asked

"Because if I hear anything about you and I… you will be fired on the spot and tried for treason and for threats on both May and my life."

"But those are false words" she protested

"Now, Jessica, will you please move all of May's things I to my room." He said with his nose up in the air.

"Yes Mark…" he looked harshly at her" I mean yes my lord." She said and looked down as she walked in to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

May lie in bed next to Mark, She didn't say a word. She felt a little weird that she was lying in a bed with a man. She quietly walked across the floor to the bathroom as she got her self-ready for the morning. Mark rolled over and felt the warm sheets against the cold air.

"May…May…" Mark said in almost a panic. He looked over the room

"Yes" she said and entered the bedroom as she played with her hair.

"Oh you scared me" he said and got out of bed. He walked over to her and held her hands and kissed her once again holding all the moves between his lips. "I love you." He said as he held her hair in his hand. She took a staggered breath as she tried to speak.

The two of them began to kiss again as they quickly made their way to the bed as they continued to kissed each other finally Mark put May under him and he laughed and she smiled at him. He slowly once again began to kiss May and continued down her neck as he slowly worked off her nightgown. She smiled and closed her eyes as she began to leave he self-go. She moans a little that made Mark go wild to have her. He slowly began to suck on her nipples as he held her hands on her above her head. She raised her body up and down to Mark mouth as he teased her body more and more. He then began to move down her body. He slowly began to kiss her stomach as she moved to his kissed. Mark kissed May belly button as the door opened.

"Oh my…my lady…my lord…. I am sorry?" Jessica closed the door and May grabbed the blanket and held it close to her body. Her heart raced in her chest as she tried to breath.

"May are you okay?" he asked as he crawled to her. He held her in his arm as he slowly rocked her. "It is okay… Jessica did see anything."

"But, Mark she will problem think that we… that I…" Mark looked at her and kissed her lips.

"No my dear…" he smiled at her and rubbed her stomach "you still have your jewel." He smiled and kissed her "go get your undergarments on and I'll send Jessica in."

"Okay" she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Jessica was silence as she got May ready for the day. May wait as Jessica laced up the back of her purple dress, She wore a frown on her face. Jessica pulled a little too tight and May opened her mouth.

"Ouch Jessica, please don't be so harsh." May said breaking the silence.

"Sorry my lady" she said "so, my lady did you give your jewel to Mark last night."

"No, Jessica I didn't… I am saving my self for the wedding night. It is the only gift I have to give him."

"I wouldn't give it up to him… could to imagine how many people he already took their jewel… what will they have to give to their husbands?" she asked

"Well, she shouldn't be so lose… to give up her jewel… then she would have something for her husband."

"What are you trying to say my lady… that everyone who doesn't have a jewel to give is a sinner?"

"I do not pass judgments on people only god can." May said sternly

"Well wouldn't it be funny if I knew something about Mark and his lovers… would you wanted to know."

"What happened when I didn't know him is not my knowledge to know."

"What if I told you that someone in this castle is pregnant with Mark child?" Jessica said with a wicked smile on her face. May heart was pouring out on how she needed to help this child.

"Jessica you have to tell me who is pregnant… I need to help that mother and that baby. I can't let a child grow up with out a father." May said as she turned around held Jessica's hands.

Mark and May walked down the hall together. May held Mark arm as they walked to the front door. Mark helped May as she entered the buggy. Mark followed her in and sat next to her.

"I really wish not to see such an act." She said to mark once more. "Why don't we just stay home and not worry about your father's business." She said and grabbed on to mark's hand.

"I told you already, my dear, we have to go to show that we are supporting my father and will look after the safety of this land."

"But mark do we really have to do this… I really hate to be near the last dieing breath of someone." She paused "what if this person is witch and that person cases a spell on the people of this land. We would be the reason why he is casing the spell."

"Oh nonsense… you think of the weirdest things." Mark said with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Mark, we need to talk about something when we get home." She said to him shyly.

"What is it?" he asked "you are not feeling ill are you?"

"Oh no" she patted his hand "I heard something today and I was wondering if you knew."

"Well tell me my dear lady and I'll let you know if I knew." He said with a smile to her and she smiled back at him.

"No I don't want to talk about it out in the open." She said "It is not something you should talk about where ears of the public can hear you."

"Oh okay" he said to her and smiled back at her.

Mark's father sat in a large red chair on a terrace high above the court yard where people began to gather. Next to Mark's father chair was two gold thrones one for Mark and one for May. May sat in the middle of the two men. May sat their staring out at the crowd and the guards standing round the royal court. She wondered who would be killed today and if she even knew them. The crowed became soft as the man began his long walk from the jail to the platform. A man with a black bag over his head greeted him as he now stood watching the royal court.

"William J Harris…" Mark's father began "You are being executed by hanging because of your stolen ways. Do you have any last words?"

"I never did what you are accusing me of." He said and May began to wonder about whom this man belonged to.

"Are you testing my knowledge of a king?" Mark's father played

"Hang him hang him" the crowed began to cheer.

"No one challenge the king… Hang him!" Mark father said and the crowd cheered as the man had the rope put around his neck. May watched, her eyes darting one place to the next the guards, the people, the king and then to Mark. Her mind raced as she tried to think of who the man was. The man was quickly put in to place as the rope was checked and May lead front in the chair. Mark's father raised hi hand and the crowd was silence once again. Mark put his hand on May's at the same time his father gave the order to let the platform out from underneath the man's legs.

"Oh my god!" May said and fell to the ground in front of the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark lay back in the hot spa trying to relax from a very nerve wrecking other day with May. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to image how it would be tomorrow once he was married to May. His imagination began to run away with him on the wedding night. He felt hands running up his body and kisses placed on his chest. He moaned lightly as the hands continued to rub his body and make his skin sanative. The hands began to fondle him on the outside of his shorts.

'Wow May I didn't think you had it in you.' He thought to him self as he moan and began to get hard. Mark couldn't help but open his mouth "Take it easy we can't do anything until tomorrow."

"Why not?" the voice said and Mark eyes snapped opened.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at Jessica and pushed her away from him as he floated across the spa.

"No… I know you want me and if I leave, then you will be all alone and you don't want that" She said and began to come towards Mark.

"I told ya Jessica get out of here! I have no desire for you… you are just another slut from a pass life." He said and she slapped him across the face.

Mark bit his tongue as he tried hard not to say anything back to her "How dare you lay a hand on my body? You are not my wife and you will never be my wife."

"I am sorry my lord… let me make it up to you." She said and rubbed his leg with her foot. Mark pushed her away once again." What got in your pants…better off your bed?" she laughed

"Jessica if you want to have a job you better get out of this water right now!" Mark said and point out. Jessica looked at him and got out of the spa. He slowly began to dry off.

"Mark, I have to say I am going to be lonely with out you in my bed at night…" he looked over at Mark and then continued "I have a question for you."

"Asked me as long as you leave as soon as you're finished" Mark said with a harsh look towards her.

Jessica laughed and smiled at Mark "what would happen if I was holding your child… would you marry May?"

"Yes I would… I love May." He said with his, nose up in the air.

"What do you think May would think of a father who would fire the mother of his child?" there was a pause "May has such a heart I would hate to hurt her… but you should know about that." She said with a snicker and headed out of the spa.

Mark walked in to the bedroom with a towel around his neck, May lie on the bed reading a book. She looked up at Mark and quickly shut the book. She got up and smiled at Mark. She walked over to him as her pale peach nightgown still flowed as she walked.

"I missed you…" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Mark led in and kissed her lips.

"What are you reading?" he asked

"Oh nothing…. Just a book." She said and walked over to the bed and pushed the book under her pillow. "Did you see Jessica as of late?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I just wondered…." She said and grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Are you not going to get dressed?"

"Oh, maybe later after all tomorrow is the wedding…" she said with a smile and small song in her voice. Mark looked at him self in the mirror not thinking about the wedding tomorrow, but thinking about what Jessica said in the spa.

'There is no way Jessica could be with a child… it has almost been a month…' Mark mind tumbled in his head.

"Can you believe that? I have May thinking I am with a child and I have Mark guessing if I am." Jessica said to the other maids.

"Don't you think that is a little mean?" a maid said

"After all May is a very nice girl and maybe the master needs to have a girl like that." Another maid said

"Oh come on I am protecting my self… Mark doesn't have the right to just fire me like that!" Jessica protest

"I am sorry, Jessica, I think that it is just wrong for you to act like that to such a nice couple." The first maid said

"You don't know what Mark has done to me…"Jessica started "you don't know how much he hurt me."

"What you are doing is wrong Jessica… you are doing this in spite of your judgment." The second maid said

"Fine… if you two won't help me play this off then I will fine someone who will." Jessica said with her arms cross and a hard look in her eyes. She was not going to let Mark and May live like a fairytale.

Mark laded in the bedroom as he tried once more to relax. He ran his hands over the covers feelings the softness. He the smiled as he thought of May and then about the wedding tomorrow… his hand hit the book that May was reading. He sat up and pulled the book from under the pillow. He looked down at the plain black cover as he ran his fingers along the binding of the book. He turned the book over a few times and began to wonder what type of book was this. He didn't read much and didn't know half the books his father put in the library. He opened the book slowly and began to reading the inside pages the first page had a little note from his mother to his father. The next page had the title this book possessed 'how to please your partner.' Mark laughed at him self as he read the title over and over again in his mind. He didn't think that May would really care about such a thing after all she was a pure woman. He put the book down in its hiding spot and tried not to think about it, but he just couldn't help it.

Jessica sat in the garden room as May walked out to see her. "I heard you asked to speak to me?" May said as she took a seat on the bench next to Jessica.

"Yes I have, I want to talk to you about Mark." She paused "You know he has been acting real funny as of late."

"Funny like in what way?" she asked

"Funny as in not telling you the true about me and him"

"Jessica you are with child… you should not worry about any of this… I will talk to mark about you and the baby." She said

"I know and I thank you, but I don't think Mark is going to care about the two of us."

"He will Jessica. He is going to have to take care of you two. That is his child." She placed her hand on Jessica's stomach and Jessica smiled.

May walked back in to the bedroom to get dressed. She dressed into a soft blue pant outfit. She gathered her hair up and put it in to a ponytail. She sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She looked into her eyes and flash back of the last days in her own castle came in to her mind. She began to wonder how her life would be different if Mark would of never came in to the village burned it to the ground. She wondered if she would ever scene Mark in such the same light as she does now. Her mind began to flash back to the time that she woke up in Mark's castle. She mind racing on thoughts of her father, and now that she is getting married tomorrow it was even more to have her father there.

"Baby?" Mark called her once more from the doorway of the room. He walked in and put a hand on her shoulder. May jumped and stood up to look at Mark. "Are you okay?" he asked and rubbed her face. She looked at him and smiled.

"I am fine" May said as she stared in to his eyes. She walked away from him and closed the door.

"I see you decided to get dress after all today." Mark laughed a little to her

"We have to talk about something… it is about Jessica."

"What about Jessica?" Mark asked her

"Well, for the last few days Jessica has told me some information that I think you need to know…" she paused as she walked towards him and they both sat on the bed "she ha told me that you and her dated before I got her. Is that true?"

"Yes we have" he paused

"Well, she told me that she is carrying your child" she paused as Mark roller his eyes "I think that you should be an active roll in this child's life and I think that you need to take responsibility for this by setting her up a doctor appointment."

"May, Jessica and I have dated, but that was over a month a go…why all of a sudden would she bring up something like this?"

"I don't know Mark, but if she is telling the truth then you need to take car of that baby," May said and laid her hand on his.

"If Jessica is with child then and only then will I take care of her and that child," Mark said and looked at May as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the study to make a few phone calls." Mark said and left. May sat on the bed and stared at the sheets.

Mark walked to the study as he began to think about tomorrow and how he didn't want Jessica around to ruin the day for May and him. He had to find a way to keep Jessica from coming to the wedding. Mark sat in the study as he did so many times before. He had the little light over is desk lit and the rest of the room dark. He stared down at the papers on his desk as he tried to think.

"My Lord," a soft voice came from the doorway

"Come on in" He said and moved his hand

"My Lord, I am sorry for bothering you, but I have some news that could help you and lady May,"

"Please my dear lady, speak your knowledge." Mark said

"Well, the other day, my lord, Lady Jessica was in the kitchen talking to my self and another maid and was bragging to us about how she is making lady May think that she is with a child and making you second guessing your self. She told both me and this other maid that she was not with a child at all." The maiden spoke softly.

"Thank you, my lady." He said "please don't tell anyone about you coming to talk to me… I will take care of Jessica." He said with that the maid let the room closing the door behind her.

May stood at the window looking up at the stars in her nightgown of silk blue. She began to think about tomorrow and her stomach began to twist. She sighed and pushed her hair back once again. She began to doubt if her feelings for Mark are what they are to be married to him. Mark walked in to the room and closed the door, May's head wiped around and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"I am fine… I am just thinking about tomorrow… ya know Mark," she began as she walked over to the bed "I never been with a man before… I hope I don't disappoint you."

"May, don't worry I am sure you'll be fine." He said and watches her crawl into the bed and cover up. Mark turned out the light and crawled in to bed.

"Mark, if Jessica is with a child… will we still try to have a child?"

"May, I would love to have a child with you and I am tell you for a fact that Jessica is not with child. She is playing a harsh joke on us and I will take care of her."

"Well, Mark, before you jump into anything make sure that you have a doctor check her." May said and slowly began to move towards Mark. Mark wrapped his arm around her and brushed her hair aside. He softly kissed her head.

"I will take care of her…." he said and the castle came to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

'Today is the day' May thought as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She rolled over and looked at Mark, he laid there asleep as she began to outline his face with her finger. Mark smiled and opened his eyes. He looked at May and the two of them just stared into each other eyes. Mark brushes her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, what are you thinking?" He asked her and she just smiled

"I am sort of scared about today… tonight" she said and looked at him. He grabbed her head and pulled it softly down to his chest.

"Don't be my dear, things will be okay." He said and then rolled over to see how late it was in the morning. "I better get moving my father is expecting me to be in his chamber soon."

"What about me?" she asked him

"Well, maids will take care of you and get you dressed and everything… just let them do what they have to do… they will be here by mid morning so just make sure you are showered and have your undergarment on." She pulled the covers up around her waist. "I will see you in the church soon enough." He said to her and lends over to kiss her cheek goodbye. May watched as he gathered his things and began to leave.

Mark walked down the hall way and saw Jessica. "My dear Jessica, come walk with me."

"What about lady May?" she asked him

"Don't worry about May today… I really need your help today. So, I want you to make sure that you only worry about what you can do for me in many ways."

"Sure my lord" She said back to him.

"First off I need you to go in to the stable and help the stable boy brush and clean the horses. You know I need them in top shape for today." He paused "once you are done with that I want you to come and find me in my father's chamber and I will tell you what else you can do for me." He said and Jessica smiled at him.

"Sure my lord" she grinned "anything for you."

Mark watched her walk away as he showed a very big grin on his face. He turned around and pushed open the door to his father's chamber. His father stood at his window and looked over at the church seeing people hurry at work for this afternoon's wedding.

"Father, I have some news to tell you about that maid you wanted to get rid of." Mark began to tell his father "she says that she is with my child and I know she is not. She is dirtying the royal name. I think that a draw and quarter is in favor after the wedding."

Mark's father turned around with a big smile on his face "I never heard such sweet words come from your mouth."

"Thank you father… you know your talks help me very much with my royal judgment."

"I am please to hear that." He said

"That is why I am also making another decision once May and I are married I want to take May's land in to our and allow us to hold the largest amount of land in history." He said to his father and his father clapped for him.

"That sounds like music to my ears" He said "I am so very proud that you are taking a nice step towards being king." He paused once more "what are you doing with this maid today to keep her mouth shut?"

"well right now she is in the stable helping the stable boy from there two of the doctor's aids are going to pick her up and test her…you know just to be on the safe side…and then tonight before May and I lay down for the night I am going to call her in and show to May that she is lying which will make May never believe anything she said before… that way my butt is cover and so is the kingdom." He said with a smile on this face. His father patted him on the back showing that he really was proud of his son.

May dressed in her undergarments and then sat on the chair in her room and began to finish the book she started the other day. She wasn't really ready for the day to begin to get married and be a woman. She still didn't get to live her life and felt like she was a child even tho she was 16. She continued to read her book as the maids came in and got them self all situated. Once the book was finally finished she ran her fingers along the edges of the book and looked at it a few times before placing it down on the small end table.

"My lady, come sit on this chair so I can do your hair." The one maid said and offered her hand. May took it and sat in the chair.

"Did you see Jessica today?" she asked her

"No, my lady, I did not." She said

"Please call me May" she said and smiled at her though the mirror, and watched her as she pulled all her hair up and put it in a ponytail on the top of her head. She then began to curl her hair in to lose curls. She then began to make a bun on the top of her hair leaving only two stains of hair on either side of her head. She then pined down her hair in place and put on the vale. May looked at her self in the mirror and saw how beautiful her hair looked. She was not one for curls, but it was beautiful.

Jessica continued to brush the horses and chain them to be put on the carriage as she thought to her self that maybe mark had a change in heart and that maybe he would see things her way. She began to walk the next horse out to the stable boy who took the rains from her as she turned her head towards the two men getting off of the horses.

"Can I help you?" she asked them as she walked up to them.

"Are you Jessica Hearting?" the one man asked

"Yes I am" she said and smiled

"We are here from the royal doctor to take you to his office." The other one said

"May I ask why?" she said

"Because we heard that you are carrying the royal child and we need to make sure you are health along with the child." He said to her and she gave a look like this was all wrong.

"Well how long with this going to take?" she asked

"Not long at all" the first man said

"Okay" she said and went with the men.

The church began to come together as a crowd began to gather around the steps of the church and the bridal carriage drive. The church was dress in pure white with a white runner going down the middle. There was white and pink flower on each pew and a white lace that draped each pew together. They also had white petals all over the ground. The sun came thought the stand glass windows leaving colored frames on the floor. Mark and his father walked in to do a few last minute touch ups.

"It looks just like the way it did when I married your mother" Mark's father said to him.

"Did you know father, May would make you proud. She is as pure and untouched as can be."

"I bet her father is very proud of her… I hope she makes you happy Mark."

"She does father she is a very good person. She will make you proud of her." He said

May began to pace the room in her wedding dress. She began to get nervous and now scared because no one will walk her down the isle she had to walk down alone. Her dress' bell was pure silk and swayed as she walked. It was also just high enough to see her shoes. Her wedding gown also had the v-shape cut in the sleeve at her finger tips. The body part of the gown was low cut that allowed her breast to settle above the gown with a corset on. She continued to pace the room as she waited for someone to come back. She stopped and began to look out the window. She looked down and saw Mark and his father standing out side of the carriages talking. She stared down at him and her butterflies in her stomach began to go away. One of the maids came in to the room.

"Lady May you mustn't stand at the window in Lord Mark see you before the wedding that is bad luck. Come here and I will put the train on to your dress and take you down to the carriage." May nodded to her as she watched Mark and his father leave. She walked over and stood on the block of wood which raised her off the floor enough to get the train on the dress attached. She stepped down and the maid put the last touches on her gown.

"Did you see Jessica, by chance?" she asked once more.

"No Lady May, I heard she left the castle for the day." She replied to her.

"Oh" May said and the maid handed her flower and put the vale down. She then began to follow her as her train came along. The train of the dress wasn't that long, but was a nice medium train size. The maids began to get May in to the carriage as they slowly bunched the train in the carriage and sent her on her way with bunches of waves and cheers. The carriage began to take her to the town. She looked out the window and waves to the people as they cheered at her. She smiled though the butterflies creeping back in to her stomach. The carriage finally stopped at the church and the carriage men helped her out. She fixed her self very minimum and smiled and waved at the crowds and crowds of people cheering for her.

May walked up the steps holding her dress so she didn't step on it, while two children stood behind her and held the ends of her train so that no one would step on it. May began to walk towards the two guards who opened up the doors with rows and rows of people and at the very end stood Mark. Mark father stepped out from the aside the one guard and held opened his hand.

"Mark told me that you didn't want to walk alone so I will gladly give you away to my son."

"Thank you…" tears began to come to her eyes

"Don't cry" He said and walked towards her and placed her arm wrapped around his and they both began to walk. May be could snickering as she walked down the isle. She tried not to pay attention to them as she kept her eyes on Mark and his smile. Mark's father gave May to Mark and Mark held her hands as they both kneeled down to start the ceremony.

"Lady May do you take Lord Mark Luke Calaway to be your husband?" the priest said

"I do" May said as now the tears began to fall, and Mark began to wipe them away.

"Lord Mark do you take May Liz Kobrey to be your wife?"

"I do" Mark said

"Now by the power invested by the royal court, and the church I announce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride" he said and everyone cheered as Mark and May kissed for the very first time as a couple.

**Chapter 9 **

"Well, Mrs. Calaway, what do you want to do tonight?" Mark asked May as they began to get undressed

"I don't know," she said with a smile.

"Well, I do have one thing I have to do before we lay to rest tonight."

"What is that?" she asked him as she put on her pj's

"Send her in!" he yelled to the guards who pushed Jessica in the doorway as they stood watch.

"Jessica!" May said and ran towards her and hugged her

"Now May you might think this is a bit of a shock, but Jessica is not with child and has never been with child. She was using you against me to get what she wanted."

"What?" she said and looked at Jessica

"Don't listen to him… he is lying… I am telling the truth."

"May honey," he held open his arms and she went right in to them with out a second guess "I forced her to go to the doctor's today and they found no child in her womb… that is why you couldn't find her today." May looked up at Mark… the look of betrayed was written in her eyes. "Guards! Please take Jessica to the jail she has a drawn and quartered tomorrow at noon." Mark said and wrapped his arms around May tightly as Jessica screamed that she was telling the truth down the hall. May finally walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked "I am sorry you had to learn about it this way, but Jessica has been lying to you since you got here."

"What is draw and quartered?" she asked in a dull voice

"It is her punishment for spilling dirty on the royal name. Don't think about that woman any more… you have a wonderful night a head for you." He said and kissed her soft lips. The kiss started to get heated and Mark pulled away. "Hang on sweet heart." Mark walked around to the door and closed the door and then lowered the oil lamp.

Mark crawled in to bed and scooted over towards May. "Come lay down… it is just the two of us."

"Mark, I never… I never made love before… I don't know if I can…"May began to cry a little "I read that it hurts the first few times."

"Well, May, I know it is going to hurt but it will be better once the time is over." He said and rubbed her back "Come lay down he tugged on her nightgown." May lie down next to Mark. He began to play with her hair. "I do love you May" he said and began to feel uncomfortable on seducing her.

May rolled over and began to kiss Mark softly wrapping her fingers in his hair. He rolled on top of her continued to kiss her letting the kisses getting hot and heavy. Mark started to work off her nightgown and he finally saw her body naked. He gasped and looked at her and smiled.

"Do you like?" she asked

"Oh May, I never seen such a goddess." He said and she smiled at his and reached up and rubbed her chin. Mark quickly got naked, and began to allow May to stare at his body. "Go a head" he said encouraging May to touch him "I want you to know what is what and how It feels." May looked at him as he took her hand and placed it on stomach. May softly ran her hand down until she had in her hand Mark's large member.

May lend towards Mark and kissed his chest and he layback on top of her and began to kiss her again. He slowly fondle her breast and began to pluck them lightly she would gasp for air against the kisses. The two of them became quickly twisted with each other kisses and hands feeling each other's body to the point of knowing where everything was.

Mark began to kiss down May's body as May kept her fingers wrapped in his hair as he kissed her stomach and she lend up to Mark's kiss and his hand held down her hips as he began to go even deeper down on her. He kissed the outside of her lips he could lightly taste her womanhood all ready leaking out to his tongue. Mark began to lick her womanhood she gasped and pulled away a little. Mark rubbed her hips and she slowly lay back down. Mark thrusted his tongue inside her and could feel her walls tighten to a point of no entering. Mark lay back down next to May.

"Baby," he rubbed her head "you have to relax if you don't it will just make it harder on you."

"I am so sorry, Mark. I am just scared." She said and cuddled up to him.

"I know, baby, I know… I am not trying to push you, but we have to consummate the marriage." He paused "okay lets do this… if I am doing anything you are not ready for or you don't think you can handle tug on my hair okay?" he said and May wrapped her fingers in his hair once more and Mark went back down on her genteelly licking and fingering his way to make May as wet as she could be.

Once May was soaked along with the sheet with out an orgasm Mark laid on top of May and looked at her. He smiled at her and pushed her hair to the side. She finally left go of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her fingernails to drag on his back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her

"Nothing…" she said and smiled at him

"Are you ready?" he asked her

"Are we not done?" she asked very happy as she smiled and played with his hair.

"No" he laughed as he moved his self again to get comfortable. "Are you ready to make love?" he asked her.

"I…I…I guess so." She said with fear in her voice.

Mark lead down and put his mouth next to her ear. "Listen to me baby… I love you and I don't mean to hurt you… but I know that it is going to hurt… you can scream if you need to okay?"

"Okay" she said and Mark began to get him self into a position.

"Are you ready?" He asked her

"Yes…"She said took a deep breath and hugged Mark tight.

"Do that again… when you began to let the breath out I am going to go in… and you will become a woman." He said

"Okay…" she said and took a deep breath in.

May began to leave the breath out and Mark pushed his way in and May first started to claw his back. Mark took another push in and broke the barrier Mark could feel the blood rushing out of her… May screamed and clawed Mark back.

Mark's father and the two guards stood in fount of the door and smiled at one another… "Another happy marriage" they said and May's scream echoed through the hallways.

**Chapter 10 **

Mark woke up and rolled over to find May still fast asleep. He smiled to himself never feeling better then him self as he did now. He blinked his eyes a few more time as he rubbed May's face. He could tell last night she was scared of him and of the situation, but she was really good. He rubbed her face once again and May begin to move. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning" he said to her and she just smiled again.

"Morning…" she led over and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded her head and closed her eyes once more, "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"Yeah a little…" she said and began to move and winced in pain "sorry" she said to him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." He said and smiled at her "you know last night I could feel your heart beat under my hand."

"Mark, I am only a quarter of your size of course you are going to feel my heart." She said and smiled at him

"Well I guess we better get up and began the new day." Mark said and began to get out of bed. May sat up, began to fix the covers, and then took off the covers showing the bloodstains on the sheets.

"Mark…" she said softly as she looked at him and then the spread.

"It is okay" he said and walked over to her…"that is what stopped you from being a woman." He said and held her hand. He picked her up from the bed and put her in the warm dawning water.

"Mark" she cried a little as he put her in the water.

"It will help you okay…" he said to her and placed her down.

"I have a serious question to ask you," May say as Mark got in to the water.

"What is that?" he asked her

"Are you serious about what you said last night with Jessica?"

"Yes I am, she did something wrong and she has to pay for what she did."

"Would it be okay if I didn't come today?" she asked and looked at mark.

"No, that will not be okay… we need to look like we are on the same page… we need to go together."

"Fine… fine" She said and looked at him and then began to bath her self.

The maids quickly entered the camber and began to change the sheets… make the bed… and get ready to dress the lord and lady. One of the maids took the bloody sheet and tied it to the tarries and to show the kingdom that the princess was pure. May came out from the bathroom first and the maids quickly took her behind the screen and changed her in to a beautiful pale yellow dress that had flowers printed all over it. It also was cut I the middle and laced up so that the underside of white showed through. May didn't say anything to any of the maids as they got her dressed. She felt like she couldn't trust any woman that was in the castle before she came along.

May and Mark walked through the village together holding each other's hand. They continued to walk and chat with the local people as one of them came up to May and asked began to chat with her.

"What do you think about the drawn and quartered that is going to be held today?" the man asked her

"Well, I feel that the thrown was put in to place to make sure that people have rules and set of bounders. The woman that will be drawn and quartered today has committed an awful offence to my husband and me… and must be punished."

"You do know…" the man began to say, "There are some rumors going around that you where close to this maid."

"I did know her yes" May said and just looked at Mark as he now stood along side of her.

"Sorry for interrupting... My Lady we need to go take our seats," Mark said and took May's hand once again as the man bowed and they both walked away.

Mark and May sat in the chairs that they sat in not so long ago. As they began to watch Jessica leaves the jail, began to walk though the crowd, and headed up to the platform where the drawn and quartered act was going to be shortly. The crowed screams and words seam to echo in May's ears as Jessica hung her head and tried not to listen. Nevertheless, May look at Mark as he just sat back with a smile on his face as he watched Jessica take such an abuse from her own peers.

Jessica stood on the platform and faced towards Mark as she looked up at him knowing all well that he would not called it off even if she told him the truth now. Mark just sat in his chair as a smile grew on his face and he stood up and held on to the terrace while May lend forward in her chair as she paid attention to the tension between Mark and Jessica.

"quite… my people…" Mark began and raised a hand and then lowered it "Now as we all treated with respect we will listen to Jessica Taylor on what she has to say." He said pointed to her as she pulled away from the guard a bit and he pulled her back.

"Listen to me dear people and Lady May…" she started as she pointed her nose up to Mark. "I had all right to believe I was with our kingdoms child as he and I were together for sometime before Lady May was bought back. He and I were intimate over and over again. He is a lair if he tells you anything different… he is a sexually beast and just because he is married he will not stop having his affairs…He has been with almost everyone in his castle and look he is drawn and quartered me because I think I am with a royal child… what is he going to do with all of the maids that has been with him… kill them too? They are the ones that are not loyal to you Lady May they are the ones that curse you and curses your child." May's eyes widen

"Mark!" May said fearful to him and he raised his hand.

"Enough with your lies… I am not who you think I am Jessica Taylor… both my Lady's and my virgin blood are on those sheets…" He paused a bit "ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES…" He screamed at her which echo over the kingdom as the birds flew away and the guards pulled her back in to place to first get the rope around her neck. Mark sat back down next to May who sat still as she watched in shock once again.

Jessica shrugged as she dangled from the platform floor for a while as the crowed began to get even louder that the noise now was defying to anyone ears. The guards cut her down as her body laid on the platform gasping for air. May looked over at Mark as he smiled as the guard began to take out his knife. May slide down her chair trying hard to look like she was watching but not for she knew she would end of fainting like last time.

Three guards stood on the platform as one head Jessica's feet the other one placed a kneed between her chained arms while he stripped her naked. The third guard stood and waited as he watched the other guard finished. The third guard raised his knife, slowly lowered is, and began to cut Jessica open from chin to toe… she didn't move once you just heard her scream as the knife went through her body. Jessica still laid there alive. Before the guard bent down she screamed, "Curse this lands royal blood!" as the guard pulled out her intestines and then pulled out all her insides and laid then on the platform her blood now soaking the platform. Mothers held a hand over the young ones eyes and the weak people began to faint and puck all over the place. Once the drawn and quartered was over people began to leave.

May just kept staring at the dead body now being chopped up and placed on stakes that was going to be put all over the kingdom. Mark looked over at her then patted her hand. She looked down at his hand, and she now had a scared looked on her face towards Mark.

"Come on… it is time to go home," He said while he stood and May stood as he guided her home.

Once home May went upstairs and grabbed her beads and headed to the castle chapel. She bent down on her knees and began to pry to god to keep her safe and he children safe and to cure the kingdom of the evil that was spread today. She began to cry as she thought of Jessica, how she cursed this land, and now she laid dead in pieces across the land for what she said… May continued to prey to god to help her. For once in her life she was now scared of Mark. She was not so post to be scared of her now husband. The power he held in his hands today made her realized that she could be next at any time.

**Chapter 11**

Mark's father walked in to his room and slammed the door. Mark looked over at him a smiled a bit… "Well, didn't you like the show?"

"I have a lot to do since Jessica made is loud and clear that you are not faithful… I need a honest answer and I need a honest answer now…" He said as he watched Mark sit down behind the desk. "How many maids did you sleep with?"

"A few" he said with a smile "It is none of your business on who I slept with and when."

Mark's father walked over to the desk and slammed his fist on the desk. "IT IS WHEN I HAVE TO ANSWER FOR ALL THE BLOOD YOU JUST SPILLED! Now once again how many did you sleep with?"

"Okay okay… all of them" He smiled

"All of them?"

"Yup… every last virgin" He said

"Get out…" His father said

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" his father yelled at him and Mark quickly got up and got out of the room.

Mark went home and walked up to the castle chapel to see May still preying. Mark came in and sat next to her. She looked up at Mark and then went back to preying.

"What is wrong?" he asked her

"I am making sure my family will be safe." She said and sat back next to him "I need to know something… "

"What is that?"

"Did you really sleep with Jessica or any of the staff?" She asked him tears running down her face.

Mark paused a bit and then answered…"No, May, I have been faithful to you." He said and May smiled.

A glass of wine that sat on top of the alter table fell over and the wine began to spill everywhere…May stood up.

"That is a sign" She thought to her self and then looked away.

"Don't worry about the wine…" Mark said and May stared at him "I'll get one of the maids to clean it up. Come on it is time that you should get ready for the party tonight…" he said and looked at him weird.

"What party?" May asked him

"The one to celebrate last night… "

"I am not really in the mood for a party" May said and looked down at Mark as he put an arm around her and guided her out of the castle chapel.

"You will go and get dress and you will make a lovely, respecting, and honorable showing tonight." He said with a stern tone in his voice.

"But Mark I really don't want to party… I just want to lay down and rest." She said.

"No!" He said and held her arm tightly and shook her as he talked "listen to me you don't want any more rumors to be spread about a problem between you and I do you?... do you?" He squeezed

"Mark stop it… your hurting me" she responded in fear

Mark pulled her closely in to him… "Please just do what I ask of you... Don't ask me why… just do it..."

"Okay" she said

May when back to the room a changed her dress once more to a more formal ware. She really did not want to go… why would they want to celebrate on such a horrible day. She noticed that Mark has been acting funny ever since Jessica's death. She did not know why he was, but he never said anything to her that something was wrong… she did not want to guess what Mark was hiding...

The party began as the sun lower in to the mountains May stood and watched as the sun slowly began to go down. She missed her old room, her old house, her father… she began to think about everyone that she now missed as she was going to be locked up here forever with Mark. Mark banged on the door as May continued to think. He finally just walked in…

"Are you ready?" he asked her and she smiled

"Sure" she rose and walked over to him her dress flowing… Mark kissed her cheek and then took her arm and they walked down the stairs together.

Mark, May and Mark's father sat at the top of the table as the rest of the people filled in. Mark gave a short toast and then they all began to eat. May sat at the table as she ate in silence the air was uneasy to breathe as she tried to several times. Mark quickly began to visit anyone and everyone that he could trying not to stay sitting for long. He continued to fill his glass up with wine and quickly became drunk as he shared a toast at every table drinking the whole glass of wine. He laughed and joked as the band played songs to which he shared many dances with the women though out the night.

May sat with Mark's father as they chatted about a few things a one subject was Mark.

"He is a very good boy despite all of his flaws." Mark's father said

"I know… it is just as of late he has been acting weird… I asked him about what Jessica said earlier today and he told me that he was only with me… which makes me feel better… but still I am scared because a glass of wine spilled over in the church after he said that… couldn't that be a sign?"

Mark father looked briefly at Mark and then at May "my dear… I think you are right about that sign you had today at the castle chapel… the air does seam strange around here." He said and she smiled at him.

"At least someone believes me… I was beginning to think that I was going nuts…"

"No my dear…" he said and rubbed her chin "you are not nuts at all." May smiled at him "I will take care of Mark tomorrow… for now my dear why don't you go and rest."

May laid in bed alone as she could hear Mark screaming goodbye as the people began to walk out of the party. She heard the big castle doors began to close and then Mark came up stairs as he stumbled in to the door. May sat up in bed as the light from the hallway glared in to the room.

"Hey baby," he said with a bottle of wine I his hand. He swayed to the room as he began to talk to her, but mumbled was all that she would hear.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she pulled the covers up to her self-tight.

"I want to come in and make sweet love with you." He said

"I am not in the mood…" she said to him as she just watched as he finally stopped and looked at her.

"I am the king of this castle and you will do what I say?"

"Not tonight Mark… I think that you need to go to another room" May said and picked up his pillow and threw it at him. He watched the pillow fall to the ground and Mark look at the pillow.

"What was that for you little ass?" he asked her

"You need to spend the night at another room, Mark."

"NO!" he screamed

"Lower your voice you are not outside." She said to him upset that he was drinking so much.

"I am spending the night here! This is my castle this is my room and I am going to spend it here."

"No Mark you are not… I am not having you sleep here with me tonight with that kind of attitude."

"You knobby little ass I saved you from dieing in the cold… I took you in… I gave you royalty… I gave you everything you want and this is how you repay me… YOU ASS!" he screamed and picked up his pillow and slammed the door as he left.

**Chapter 12**

May watched the morning come in and the afternoon rise from the terrace. She could still hear the maids bustle around the busy castle. She stared out the window as the bedroom door opened and Mark walked in. He stopped and looked at May, as she did not seam to notice him.

"Good morning" he said to her

"How do you feel?"

"Just a headache" he held on to his head and then just looked away.

"Do you drink like that all the time?"

"No, I am normally just a casual drinker." He paused a moment as he tried to remember what he did last night. "I am sorry," he said giving up on thinking

"I know…." She said and looked at him

"I did not mean what I said" he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "come in side let me make it up."

She looked up at him, smiled…, and then followed him in to the room. Mark drew the curtains closed and began to kiss her deeply and sincerely. the two of them began to get tangled in the sheets and each other as they began to start once more and exploring experience.

There was a knock on the door, and they both ignored it and then once again. "Go away!" Mark yelled as he began to slide his hand up under her dress. The knocked happened again. "Go away!" Mark yelled back at the door. The door began to open fully as two guards and his father's apprentice. May pulled away from Mark, stood up on the far side of the bed, and began to fix her self as the men just started at her.

"Oh my god… please you people have to stop and think when you enter a room… this is my bedroom and when the door is shut that doesn't mean you open it!" Mark shouted at the two guards and the apprentice.

"I am truly sorry lord Mark, but your father's advisor needs to speak to you now."

"I am busy now" he said and reached for May's hand "I'll see him later…"

"You can't I have orders to take you to him" the apprentice said

"Fine gives me a min alone and I will be out and dressed"

"Sure" he said and closed the door as he left.

"May," he said and got up and held her hands "Please accept my grateful sorrow for last night and for now… when I come back I will treat you again."

"Okay" she said and he kissed her again

Mark sat in a chair in front of his father's advisor desk as he waited for him to come in. he wondered what his father had planned now that his advisor only call him in when his father was out of town.

"Hello Markus," he said and walked in with books in his hands

"Hello… what has my father want done now?"

"Well, I called you hear to tell you that things that need to be done by the end of the day." He paused and Mark listens "because of what happened the other day your father has hired a new maid service and told me that you need to remove all the maids you have now and have them move to May's castle and they should only attend there. The new service will be coming over today… I will bring them over." He looked at Mark and Mark has this most harsh look on his face.

"You're telling me that because of what I did to my maids I need to remove them? This is an outrage!" he got mad and stood up… "Where is my father this time… he never stays around to see the damage he has done." He slammed his chair in to the desk "Bring you service I will take care of mine!" Mark stormed out of the room.

He returned home shortly later and began to gather everyone in the great hall. May walked down the stares as he began to tell everyone the news.

"As you all know I am very appeased to all the dedication you have to this royal family… but this choice is out of my hand… my father has made arrangement for all of you to move to the new castle of lady May's. There will be a new service crew coming in tonight…" Mark said

May stood there listening to some of the comments that the maids where making and it began to look like it were all her fault. It began to make her heart a little happier since then she would be about to a least not have such a cloud cast in the castle.

May sat in the library as she began to look through the books. Mark came in slam he door behind him.

"This is an outrage" he said and began to blow of steam

"Clam down we are not losing the help we are just moving them."

"Calm down….clam down what do you mean clam down… I don't want new help I want the help that we had here was nothing wrong with them."

"Mark don't you think that we need new help it might make you relax."

"Relax… I am very relaxed… this was your planning wasn't it" he turn and point a finger at May

"Now you are going nuts I did not even talk to your father today"

"No, but you did last night…"

"Mark you are being silly…" she said to him.

"No I am serious I know you did not like what Jessica said and your paying me back."

May could feel the rage in her "Look, maybe if you did not flirt with every woman you see we wouldn't have this problem now would we…" She said and silence fell "Look I am sorry… I did not mean what I said" She walked over to him and tried to touch his face, but he pulled away.

"You meant every last word…" he gave her a cold stare

"Please Mark… I am sorry," she said and he just looked at her once more "Let's go back to the bedroom and finish what we started before you left." She tried desperately

"No… I will not be ordered around like some animal of yours…"

"That is not what I meant…" she interrupted him

"I will call on you when I think that you have paid enough for what you said." He looked in her eyes seeing tears on her lids ready to fall. "I am telling you to get out of here…" she looked at him "Now!" May ran away leaving the door open as she left.

Later that night Mark's father's advisor arrived with the new help. He walked them in and gave them a tour as he passed the chapel he heard crying once more. He opened the door to see May sitting on the pew crying. He walked up to her leaving the new maids at the door.

"What is wrong, lady May?" he asked her as he sat down next to her

"I made my husband mad and now he is punishing me…" she reached over to him and began to cry even harder. He held her in his arm as she shake and cried. He patted her back to try to clam her down.

"I know he lie to me in the chapel… the blood red wine stained the table cloak no matter how much the maids had washed it. "Oh my dear god… all those woman..." She cried even harder.

"Don't cry any more my dear… I bought you new service…"

"I know… I know… Mark's father said last night that he would take care of it, but now Mark thinks I put him up to this." She said "Oh dear lord" she called out and fell to her knees "Please take away my sins and my husband's sins I need my husband back."

"My Lady… god can only forgive you for your sins… Markus will have to repay his own." He said to her "I know god has forgiven you…"

"Can I ask you for a favor…?"

"Sure"

"Can I please interview and pick out the maid that will be my very own… just one…"

"You sure can my dear child... you have only three days tho so wipe your eyes and go and find your maid in need." He said and for once, he saw a brief smile on her face. He raised her to her feet and the two began to walk out of the chapel.

**Chapter 13**

-2 days later-

May and Mark rarely saw one another once May started her mission to find her maid in need. They did not neither share the same bed together any more either. May would still sleep in the master bedroom and Mark always ended up in one of the guess rooms. May sat in the library as she looked over the list of the people she might consider to be her maid in need. She turned to the blank piece of paper, wrote down a name and a small letter of congratulation, and then sealed the note. She smiled and knew this would be for the good. May walked down the stairs and handed the note to the one guard to deliver.

"Is that your choice?" Mark asked her and she turned to look at him as the guard left to deliver the note.

"Yes Mark it is." She said and smiled at him. He gave her a half ass smile back.

"Well do I know her?" he asked her

"No, you don't the matter of fact she lives in a different kingdom."

"Oh well…how is she able to do the job?"

"Well, Mark, she has been a person for her royal family, a midwife, nurse, and she can also be a personal nanny… I think she is very able to do this job." She said and smiled

"Where is she going to stay?" he asked her

"She will be in the room connecting to ours. So, she will be with me everywhere I go."

"Sounds like you're sure about this…"

"I am Mark I am…" she said "now if you would excuse me I have things I have to do." She said to him and he watched her as she walked away.

May finished getting her maid in need room ready… she had everything she could need from a pillow down to a journal. May made sure she was ready. There was a knock on the front down and May ran down to get it. A woman stood 5 foot 7 she has long brown hair and a tan complexion. She wore black pants and a white t-shirt top.

"Hello Lucy!" May said with a big smile

"Hello Lady May" she bent down and hugs her.

"Please call me May… come in come in… here give me your bag I'll help you."

"Okay" she handed her a small bag and they began to head up to her room. The two began to quickly catch up with each other pass and seam to already form a bond. May quickly began to tell Lucy about Mark's way with the late staff she quickly began to tell her about how she is not interested in other women's men and will not take that crap from Mark. The two finished Lucy's room and went down to eat supper.

The two sat and began to talk as they waited for Mark, which showed up so late that the girls began to eat already. He smiles as he entered the room.

"Hello ladies." He said and sat down next to May. "How rude of you May to not introduce me to your friend." He scolded her once again. "Hello I am Mark…," he said to Lucy.

"My name is Lucy I am May's personal assistance."

"Oh my personal assistance… that must keep you busy all day long…" Mark said and glared at Lucy taking in all her body's detail. "Let me know if I can help you in any way." He said with a snicker on his face.

"Did you go and prey at church today for Jessica?" May asked him

"No," He said to her and then ate once more…" by the way May I will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow on a hunting trip… I will return in a week."

"Okay, my love" she said with smile at him and then looked a Lucy. May took a deep breath in now noticing another fragrance of perfume besides her own and Lucy's. She once again looked at Mark and almost wanted to break down in tears there, but she held it in. they three of them finished dinner and then went their separate ways.

May and Lucy began to walk in the garden as they continued to talk about Mark and his way around the castle. The two sat down on the bench and began to talk.

"Could you smell the other woman's perfume on Mark…?" May said and looked at Lucy

"Yes… he smiled and acted a totally different way then normal just to bother you."

"I know" she said, "I think that sometimes he just does things to see how far he can push me." She paused "I can't leave him there is not forgiveness in god's eyes for a scattered wife."

"Yes this is true." Lucy said to May "But you can not change a person who wishes not to be changed"

"I know," she said and the silence got thick in the room.

"Come… come let's put you to bed and tomorrow you can take to town and show me around."

"That does sound nice." May said and the two headed off to bed.

May fell asleep quicker then she has in the pass days when she would stay up to hear which room Mark went to spend the night in and then lay awake and cry about his dirty habits. Mark quietly walked in to May's room and closed the door. May still laid asleep in bed not hearing a word. Mark began to undress him self as at the foot of the bed watching May's breathing softly as she slept. Mark knew what he was about to do he had to do quick and make sure May stayed quiet.

Mark slide I to bed and quickly pinned May face down in to the pillow. She began to struggle at first and then Mark pinned her still.

"Listen to me…. Listen to me… well and clear May." Mark began and she stops "just keep quiet and nothing will happen to you… you hear me nothing." He said to her and she began to go limp as she tried to think of anything then what was going to happen to her.

Mark began to take his time as he pulled up her nightgown, stuck it in her mouth, and then pulled it making a knot at the back of her head so that she could not make a sound more then a few moans, which no one in the castle would think anything about that. He then began to take out his own pleasures and fantasy on her as he slowly began to feel up her body and putting himself in place that where to small for his size. She squealed a bit as he anally entered her as he held her head down in to the pillows giving her minimum air to breath. He then began to finger her as he knew that she was not wet enough of her. She tried to pull away from him and he slapped her head and she laid still a little bit and then began to pull away again. He body fell on the floor with a thud and Mark began to get angry.

"What did I tell you!" he raised his voice more then a whispered and she crawled to a conner, which did no good. Mark grabbed a hand full of hair as she began to cry and pulled against the cold wooden floors to the middle where he dropped her body. He then pinned her once more against the floor as he then took handful of her hair and bean to slam her head against the floor until she gave up the fight. Mark then began to take the pleasure of raping her scratching her back and pinning her small body to the floor repeatedly as he collapsed after and orgasm. Mark finally got up off May and May just laid still as she listen to Mark get dress and walk out of the door.

May began to pull her self off the floor, went to the bathroom, and began to wash up and get ready for bed once more. She then lay in bed and began to openly cry for what Mark as done.

**Chapter 14**

May and Lucy sat at the table eating breakfast as May would constancy burst out in tears. Lucy rubbed her back knowing there was nothing that she could do to fix what Mark done. Mark's father walked in to the dinning room as May began to cry once more.

"What happen my dear?" Mark's father said and put his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at him and then at May.

"Oh fathers please sit." May said as she looked up at him and watched him sit next to her and hold her hand." Father this is Lucy, my assistance, an Lucy this is Mark's father." She said and then tried to talk.

"My dear what happened?" he asked her once again.

"It was horrible… I didn't know what to do… I tried to move away and I didn't get far… he got me… he took me with out my will." She began to cry once again.

"He raped you…" Mark's father said and shock and May began to cry even harder. Mark's father pulled May close to his chest and May cried in to him. "I didn't know my dear… I didn't know." He repeated over and over as he rocked her in his arm. Once the tears subsided May sat up and wiped her face once again.

"I am sorry, father" she said to him and he just smiled at her

"Why don't you come out of this house today?" he asked her

"I don't know… if Mark finds out he will be very mad." She said

"Where is that son of mine?" he asked

"He is on a hunting trip for the week." Lucy said to him and he nodded.

"Look he won't know… and if he asks about why you where out of the castle say that I told you too." He told her

"It would be good if you went out and maybe meet other people, May" Lucy said. Between the two of them they had May out of the house in no time.

The three of them began to walk around and stop to shop here and there, as they talked about anything but Mark. She afternoon began to get long as the three decided to stop and eat at a small hall in town. The three began to chat and Mark's father advisor came running up.

"My King… My King…" he said out of breath

"Yes?" Mark's father looked at his advisor.

"I got the information you wanted…" he said and looked down at the paper about to read.

"My dear boy please now is not the time for information to be shared…"

"Sorry my king..." he said with an almost sad look on his face.

"Why don't you come and join us for some food." May said offering the chair next to her.

"May I?"

"Sure come sit Samual." Mark's father said and pointed to the chair.

Samual sat down and May finally got a good look at him. He has a very nicely trimmed hair of brown and a goatee that matched it. He was very built for an advisor. His wide broad shoulder filling up his shirt and his well-defended legs that showed through his tight pants. May watched him as he spoke to Lucy and to Mark's father he spoke very high for his status. May sat there and smiled at the three of them not letting on anything. May looked in to Samual eyes the deep blue of them filled her up to the rim as she saw the kindness and care ness that a child, like her, would need to grown in to an adult. Samual looked like someone not much older them herself, but he had to be since Mark made plenty of comments before that he was around to rune his life.

"Anyways my lord I have to tell you that the kingdom is wondering where the Prince Mark is?" Samual said to Mark's father.

"Arg, Lets change the subject, Dear friend." May said and sighed.

"What happen that you don't want to know about Mark?"

"Samual," She said softly and looked at him "He took me unwilling last night and I wish not to speak of such a being."

"I am sorry my Princess" He said and words seam to roll off his tongue as a slow soft sexual way and in a respectful away.

The four of them walked around as they all talked to one another. Samual made sure that he was near to May as they walked and they personally talk as the Mark's father Lucy walked to the stores and building. It didn't matter how May was felling it was now all gone away as Samual continued to talk and walk along the path.

"I have to say, Princess… Mark is luck to have such a young beautiful bride to share his bed with." Samual said and then almost stopped in his tracks, as May said nothing. "Princess did I over step my words?"

"No, dear Samual, call me May. You should tell my husband about that dear." She said to him and he looked at her like he didn't understand.

"What do you mean my lady?"

"Between us under the royal flag… my husband took me last night against my will."

"My dear lady I am so sorry." He said and grabbed her hand

"It is okay… I am okay… nothing can control my husband… he changed once the maid service was gone."

"It is all my fought then" he said and looked down.

May touched his chin and brought his face back up "No, Samual, it is not your fought… those maids need to leave the castle to bring peace to our lives… peace that Mark wished not to have."

"My lady… Please let me tell his father he would know how to fix his son."

"Samual… Mark's father's knows."

"My Lady!" Lucy called to May.

"What is it?" she called back and walked back to her and then began to shop.

Later on in the night… May, Lucy, and Mark's father headed up to the castle church and they began to pray. May giggled to her self and then the church went silence. Mark's father opened her eyes and looked at May and then went back to praying.

"Father, please tell me some good news." She said, "Is Samual and gentleman?"

"He is my dear… now pray." He said and it went silence.

May started to giggle again "Please tell me another thing… is Samual courting anyone?"

"No my dear, Samual life is devoted to my services." He paused "Now pray my dear." He said and it started to get silence again.

Lucy looked at May and a smiled grew upon her face she started to laugh once more "My lady," Lucy began "your blushing…"

Chapter 15

"Mark I have to say you is the most luckiest man I know." Brad, a fellow hunter said.

"Nah, it is just a gift." He boasted as they began to walk. "I have to say I really been having a problem with my wife."

"Your wife… she hasn't b on your royal butt for going hunting have she?"

"Oh no… she has been giving my father lies on top of lies to get my staff moved to her castle… I will have to make special stops to get some… if ya know what I mean…"

"She isn't giving you any?"

"Oh she is plenty… I just like the whole scared tactic."

"Oh yeah the rush of getting caught."

"Yeah and I am beginning to miss that feeling around her… but I have to say I gave her good before I left…" Mark said with a smirk on his face

"What do you mean?"

"I gave it to her against any will she had to rebel from me." He said with a bit more gloat in his voice "I have to say that one night was way better then any other women I ever had."

Brad went silent for a few moments and then spoke softly and then cleared his voice "What do you think she is doing with out you there?"

"She is most likely in the church chapel crying and bathing her self." He laughed a bit

"What if she was with another guy? Would that bother you?"

"No one would touch my angel… if they know what is good for them…" He said and kept looking straight a head.

May sat in the library reading next to the fireplace as the door slowly opened that she didn't noticed the door open. She snuggled her self up to her book once more as Samual watched her. He slowly walked into the room and up to the chair that May sat in. He watched her for a few moments.

"Is it a good book?" he asked and she stood up dropping her book to the floor as she straightens up her dress.

"Samual! You scared me," she said and he looked at her and smiled.

"I meant no such harm, my lady" he said to her and moved closer.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me May?"

"Once more" He said and smiled at her

"Well, please do… I was not ready for you to be out late in the castle" she said to him

"I wanted to make sure you where okay and everything after all Mark comes home I such a short time."

"I am not really thinking about him" she looked away and pushed some of her lose hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't blame you if you never thought of him ever… he has been really rude to you." he said and smiled. "You should never treat a beautiful women like your self the way he does."

May rubbed her two hands together and blushed a bit. Samual walks over to her and brushed her hair back and looked down at the floor.

"May, you are one beautiful women, and I would love to get to know you." He said to her and she looked in to his deep blue eyes. She smiled a bit and then as a dance their lips meet each other as their mouth began to explore one another. Samual's hands began to crawl up her neck and to her hair. She pulled away as she became weak and dropped to the floor.

"May, are you okay?" He asked as he bent down towards her

"Yeah I am fine… " She said and Samual helped her to her feet. "I am going to go rest…"May placed her hand on her head and then headed out the door.

May sat at the bottom of Lucy bed as she spilled her guts on the whole thing Samual just did to her. She tried to explain her reaction and everything, but nothing was coming out. May finally sat in silence as Lucy looked at her.

"May, it is okay to want someone else then your husband once he did what Mark did to you." She paused "There is something else your not telling me is there?"

"No, I told you everything…" Lucy looked at her a like she was sick or something. "What?" She paused.

"Nothing… May it is okay."

"Is god going to punish me for Samual kissing me?"

"I don't think so… God knows that you did not ask for that"

"Oh my, I should go prey"

"No, May don't… God is always watching he know you did nothing wrong." She said and hugged May tightly. "Go to sleep."

"Your right… I should go to sleep." She said and walked out to go to bed.

Chapter 16

**4 days later**

Mark walked in to his father's room, as he still smelled like his last kill. He sat on his father bed and quickly the maid began to undress him and bath him and then redress him.

"I have to tell you father I love coming back home after hunting some deer." Mark said and his father walked in to the room and stood in front of him. Mark's father gave him a harsh look "What?" He said and Mark's father slapped him across the face.

"How dare you soil just a beautiful girl!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are talking about you raping May" Samual said and walked in to the room.

"Shut your mouth you know nothing." He screamed to Samual.

"No, Mark, I know plenty. Since you left your wife behind and did even give a bother to even check on her the whole time you where gone… I know plenty," Samual said.

"You stay away from my wife!" He pointed and stepped towards Samual and his father held him back.

"I suggest that you value your relationship with May more honorably like a husband should or you might just drive her to other measures" Samual said

"You stay away from my wife or I'll kill you!" Mark screamed at him and his father held him back.

"Enough Sam!" Mark's father said and pushed Mark to the door and then out. He closed the door behind him and them. "Sam, what was that?"

"He deservers everything that he gets. He ruined her life!" he was almost at a scream.

"Sam enough… is there something between you and May that I should know about?"

Samual rubbed his head and then played with his lip "I might have kissed her" He said softly.

"What! You got to be nuts!" He paused "Did you or didn't you?"

"I kissed her and I tried to hold her and she pulled away." He said and then he looked up with a fear in his eyes.

"Samual, don't get caught with May… Mark will kill you." He paused " I can't think that you would do this… you out of all people should know what Mark can be up to."

"I know, My Lord, I know but I have feelings for May that I can't let go anymore…."

"NO! … No you don't…" He cut Samual off.

May started to clean up the library. She bent over and picked up a few more books and arranges them on the shelf. She thought about how Mark was going to be when he got home. She wasn't ready for the night to come. She was still scared from the last time it was dark when Mark was home. She bent down again and a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She quickly pulled away from them and turned around.

"Mark" she gasped a bit and then moved her mouth and no words came out.

"Hi Baby" He said and walked towards her and she froze in her steps. He rubbed her arms as he hugged her. May could feel her heart in her mouth.

"Mark I didn't know you where home" She said and walked away from him and over to the shelf to put the last of the books away.

"I thought I should come home early and spend sometimes with you…"

"That is nice of you" She said and smiled at him and then began to re-dust the books she had already clean.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked her as he lean up against the desk.

"Nothing, I stayed home most of the time and read some more books. You know you have some very good books." She said trying so hard not to think of Mark in the way he left her before, but the images kept flooding back in her mind.

"That sounds like a good week for you." He said and looked around like man this is so boring I wish I were getting some honey right now. Mark stood up and walked over to May. He pinned her against the books and placed his head against her. "I missed you." He said to her as he could tell she was scared of him. He rubbed her cheek and slowly down her arm as the clasped their hand together at the end. May slowly began to respond to him as her lips turned up towards his warm breath.

"May!" Samual said as he stood in the doorway. She looked at him and Mark turned around and looked at him. "I need to speak to you." He said and May looked at Mark and then touched his arm.

"I will, um, see you later, okay," She said softly to him and he nodded to her. He watched her walk over to Samual and Samual wrapping his arm around her waste. Mark grit his teeth together and slammed his hand in to the bookshelf.

Chapter 17

May slowly walked down the street of the small town. She looked at the gates that once held freedom, but now held her in from learning what could be outside. Jessica's body parts still hung from each gate. She sigh and looked down at the path while she walked down the street a bit more and then headed in to the door of the castle.

"Where were you?" Mark asked her

"I went for a walk."

"With who?"

"No one" She said to him and Lucy came walking in to the two of them.

"My Lady are you ready to have from breakfast?"

"Yes Lucy that would be wonderful" She said and walked away from Mark making him a bit mad.

Mark sat in the library waiting for May to come in. Mark could feel his body need the aching body of hers. He knew that she would feel the pull on to him. May walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She went over to the bookshelf and pulled a book off of the shelf. She opened it and began to read as she walked over to the chair and sat on Mark's lap.

"Hi baby" He said and wrapped his hand around her waist holding her on to him.

"Mark, I am sorry I didn't see you there" She tried to move and found out the more she move the more he held on to her more.

"No stay" He said and gently began to rub her back May moaned a bit in his lap and he was getting off of every bit. She continued to sit on his lap as he rubbed her back. She got a tingle feeling and shook it off. "Got the chills?" He ask

"Just a little" She responded as Mark slowly began to rub her outer thigh and slowly began to move her dress up. "Mark please" She said and moved a bit. Mark didn't listen once more he began again. "Mark Stop!" she said louder and pulls away "Let me go!" she screamed at him and tried to get away.

"LET HER GO!" Samual screamed at Mark and pulled May's arm towards him. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Get the hell off of her you ass!" Mark screamed back at him and stood up.

"No means No, Mark and you should treat her better after all the beatings you put her through."

"Stay out of our business." He screamed

"Stop treating May like she is one of your asses you had before they were removed!" with that Mark went all off and hit Samual. May went to the hallway and screamed for help. Seeing no one she ran back in to the room and tried to pull Mark away from Samual.

"Mark please… pleases stop." She said to her and her pushed her away and she fell against the fireplace and busted open her lip. She put her hand to her mouth and saw the blood. "Mark please stop… please…" She said to him in a plea she ran to the hallway once more "Help!" she screamed and Mark's father came rumbling down along with guards. He grabbed May as he took her to the side of the guards pulling the two men apart.

"Put them in chambers!" He screamed at them as the two kicked and screamed at each other as they left. "Hunny are you okay? He asked her and looked at her lip.

"Mark pushed me away and I fell against the fireplace." He looked at her lip and then hugged her. "I think I am going to be sick," She said and he handed her the small waste can. She brought up her breakfast as the two of them went to her bedroom to find Lucy.

Later on in the night Mark's father and May began to walk down to the chambers. Mark's father walked in to Mark's cell. "Are you happy now?" He asked Mark "Are you happy, Markus!"

"NO!" He said " I want Sam out of this castle."

"Too bad he is not leaving…"the room went silence " do you know what you did to May?" He asked

"No, what happen to her?"

"You split her lip when you pushed her away."

"Oh my god" he said quietly

"Your right oh my god… you are losing your wife… the one person in life that will always be there by your side you are losing because you are acting like a two year old… May has some news for you so you better listen up." He said and went out of the room and got May.

"I- I am sorry" Mark said to her as she stood in front of him.

"I- I know you raped me before you left… I am not sure why you did… I forgive you for that… I forgive you for splitting my lip… but there is something I didn't tell you."

"What is that?" He asked her as he looked up at her only seeing the sunset in her eyes.

"That night you raped me… is the night that you started life in my body" She began to cry.

Chapter 18

May sat at the window like she did not to long ago. She fixed her white nightgown from the light wind blowing. She stomach turned a bit now that she was a little more then a month in to this pregnancy. Mark didn't sleep with her yet and hardly said a word to her. She began to wonder how much of a role would he play in this child life. Mark and Samual still fought with one another and didn't care who seen it. It even became public knowledge that Samual had a thing for May. Samual still mad advances to May. She felt so wanted by a man she couldn't have under god's law, and felt unwanted from a person who she fell in love with so quickly.

Mark walked in to the bathroom to see May hovering over the toilet spilling her breakfast. He turned around and began to walk out. He stops when he was around the corner to hear her crying, her tears now where blade through his heart. He could never forgive him self for what he has done to her. She patted her face against a towel as she cried out to the only man she love…Mark. His heart stops as he heard his name being cried in the silence room. He didn't know what to do… what to say to make all her pain go away. May pulled her self up and walked stumble over to the bed and faces towards the window she continued to cry. Mark stood at the doorway for the first time feeling helpless.

"Mark" she moaned through the tears over and over.

Mark walked over to the bed and laid down next to his wife for the first time in over a month. She felt his warm body next to hers. She rolled over and cuddled up next to him. He slowly moved his hand and began to rub her head as she cried in to the afternoon. The two began to quickly fell asleep.

Samual sat in his office looking over some papers. He looked at the window and his mind began to wonder about May and about everything he wanted to show May. Nothing changes from the first time he hugged her in the chapel. He could remember how her heart felt fluttering against his… how her heart beat right through her lips in to his body; she was like a virus breathing in his body. He couldn't take it any more. He got up and started to walk towards May's bedroom like he through to do so many times before. He slowed up as he saw the bedroom door open and walked in. He saw Mark lying with his arms around May's small body. Samual stood there watching the two sleeps. His anger grew as the two continued to sleep. He quickly left the room leaving a trail of air behind him.

May woke up a few hours later. She looked down at Mark sleeping and then got up and heading to the bathroom to clean her self up once more. She dressed her self in a sundress as she walked down the stairs to see Samual sitting at the kitchen table. May walked in and sat down across from him.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Who? Mark?" She ask, "Well, yeah he is my husband"

"Did you sleep with him just now?"

"No!" She said to him "How dare you ask me that and treat me that way!" She said to him getting up and walking out the kitchen door. May grabbed a drink and headed out to the hot spas.

She stripped down to her naked body and slide in to the hot water. It felt good against her body to feel almost free and open as she floated along the side of the hot spa. She sighed, closed her eyes, and began to rest. He body seam to relax and calm down as she lay to the world floating around. Samual stood nose pressed up against the window watching May's naked body float around. He wanted so bad to go in there and show her a few things, but knew that if he got caught that Mark could and would have his head.

Lucy walked outside after she heard all the commotion in the kitchen. She stopped in her silence footsteps and looked at Samual as he peered in to the hot spa window. She stared at him for a bit longer while she debated in her mind if she wanted to go wake Mark and tell him. She did love a good fight… but at the same time, she did not want May to be followed like a dog. She mind seam to twist and turn and she found her self at the foot of Mark's bed.

"Lord Mark" She called to him and he rolled over.

"What?" He said very grumpy

"I need you to follow me at once… I think May's life could hang in the balance." With that said Mark sprung from his bed and looked at Lucy… He wondered why she was going to help him.

"Where is she?" was all he could say.

"In the hot spa" She said and he darted out of the door. Lucy followed him out to the hot spa.

May laid calmly in the water her mind finally at rest. It took her forever to get her mind at ease at this place. She for once thought that maybe all her talks with Mark finally sunk in and now that he was, a father he would finally began to treat her like a wife. May scream as she heard a thud against the window and saw that it Samual's face she did not know what to do. She quickly got out of the water, threw on her robe, and headed out the door.

"Mark what are you doing?" She screamed at him

"Your good buddy old pal, Samual has been spying on you while you where in the hot spa!" he said as he held on to his shirt and threw him to the ground.

May pulled her robe tighter against her body…" I can't believe you did that!" She said almost in tears.

"May, please let me explain…" He began to crawl towards her and Mark stepped on his back.

"Please don't!" she cried and began to walk to the castle.

May lay on the bed once more in tears. She thought Samual was different that he of all people could understand that all she wanted was a friend a friend to hang around with to understand her… but now that did not matter any more… how could see not see that Samual was just like the rest.

Mark stood next to Lucy as he watch Samual crawl away. He looked at her a few times and then had to ask the burning question on his mind.

"Why did you try to help me?" He asked her

"Well" she paused for a few moments and then answered," Well, I think that you should save your relationship with May. You are going to be a father and should really take in to account that she is your wife… and she needs to be treated like one."

"But still you and I have never seen eye to eye about anything."

"I know…" she began to walk in "But I also know that right now there is a small little girl lying on your bed just wanting someone to hold her and show her the world." She walked away and Mark stared at her as she did so… nothing made sense to him… he was lost in a box so round.

Chapter 19

May stared out of the carriage window as they continued to drive along the bumpy path, Mark, Mark's father and herself all head to go to this meeting two castles away. She didn't feel so hot being now around 6 months pregnant she was more tried and cranky then anything, but Mark wouldn't let her at home with Samual still there. Mark and Samual still fought against one another, but May has been staying far away from him as much as possible. Mark has been very kind to May as she moved along with his child… but now her feet always hurt and she was getting noticed when she walked slower then normal.

"Mark I need your help out of the carriage" she said as she still sat in the carriage.

"Come… come" He said and held out his hands to her and helped her out of the carriage. "Why don't we go get ready before the meeting tonight…"

"That sounds good." She paused "My feet hurt any way" she said after sitting for 3 hours.

The two of them headed to the room for the night. Mark hated going to these meeting they normally talk about nothing over food that is far from home cooking. Mark held the door open as May walked in and took a seat on the bed. She took off her shoes first and then laid her dress almost flatting with her. She rubbed her stomach as it was very propionate that she was with a child.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Mark asked her as she looked over at her.

"Nope, I am fine. I just need some rest." She said as she closed her eyes. Mark closed the door behind her as he walked over to the balcony. He didn't want to leave the room even if May was only going to take a nap. He paced the room thinking about the events that lead up to this point. He wanted so much to have May the way they first were on their wedding night. Mark sat on the bed as May slept on her side. He slowly began to rub her stomach now as big as a beach ball. He smiled as he began to wonder about how his child was growing inside of his wife.

"I am going to be a good father to you. I am going to make your childhood fill with events and stories that you are going to go and tell your children." He said as he rubbed her stomach some more.

Later that night Mark held his hand out to May as they walked down the stair to the dinning area. He acted like a complete gentleman. He pulled out the chair slightly and tucked her at the table before he sat down. He held her hand politely at the table as the kings chatted about subjects that had little to no value to him since he was not king yet. He smiled and laughed at the not so funny jokes as his eyes wonder to see the young maiden in the corner standing along side to other maidens chatting it up.

His mind couldn't help, but wonder about how it was to feel her soft skin against her how it was to feel her lips gasping for air in his arms. He tried to shake the images out of his mind, but nothing could hold them back.

"Markus" May squeezed his hand softly trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" He finally said and bowed his head to hear her speak to him.

"I don't really feel well enough to stay sitting her I am going to resign to my room." She said to him.

"Let me go with you." Mark said as he stood trying not to make any noticed movements. He grasped May's hands as he helped her up and slowly began to walk her back to her room.

Mark's father still sitting at the table chatting it up seen the two of them left. He knew that May was having problems with her pregnancy. He was not sure what was going on, but knew that rest would be good for her, and maybe Mark to as he needed to start being there for May.

"Markus, you can really go back to the party" She said to him as he watched the maids pull off her gown.

"No, nothing is more important to me is you." He said to her as the maids quickly had her nude and then in a silk night gown. She turned towards Mark as she walked back to the bed. Her feet showing the waddle as she walked. He never noticed her stomach being so round before.

"You just don't want to leave because you think Samuel is going to come up here and take away your fancy." She said almost wanting to start a fight with him.

"No, May that is not it"

"Then what is it?"

"I want to be with you." She smiled at him as she laid down in bed and took the answer for what it was worth. She was unsure about the whole thing between them, but knew she liked the new Mark that was around.

The next day the two of them sat back in the carriage as they made their way back home. Mark's father reached over and patted May's stomach.

"Everything okay over there?" He asked her as she just smiled to him.

"Yeah… the baby is just kicking me" she said and Mark placed his hand on her stomach and for the first time began to feel the baby move and kick inside of his wife. His eyes opened widely with joy as she smiled at him. He rested his head next to hers.

"I am sorry I was not there for you" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and held on to his hand slowly moving it around to allowing him to feel all the movements that where happening to her body.

"Lucy!" Mark screamed for her the one night as May sat in bed uncomfortable. Lucy came running into see what was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at May and knew that tonight was a night that was going to change the three of them.

"I don't want to do this anymore" May screamed at Mark and Lucy as they held her legs once more.

"You have to one last one" Lucy said and May began to cry. Mark kissed her cheek.

"You can do it" He said to her as her body gave her no choice and forced her son out of her body.

May clasped on the bed as she was extremely tried. The baby screamed at the two parents as Mark smiled as he seen it was a boy. Lucy placed it on May's stomach as she cleaned him up and wrapped him tightly in a blanket.

"What are you going to name it?" Lucy asked as May rubbed her new son's head. She looked over at Mark who couldn't think up of any other name besides Markus.

"JR" He said to her and May laughed at him.


End file.
